<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Neighbor by com_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882704">Hello Neighbor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st'>com_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke and the blakes are siblings, F/F, Foster Siblings, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:26:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has just come out of a disappointing relationship.<br/>She has no plans to enter a new one, and she is not of the type that enjoys a one night stand.<br/>But what she did not expect was the arrival of a new neighbor, who could change all her plans.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where: Lexa is the new green eyes goddess neighbor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello Neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke parked her car in her usual space and turned off the ignition. Picking up her handbag from the passenger seat, she got out of the car and made her way to the lifts to go to her apartment.</p>
<p>She pushed the button and waited for the lifts to open. When they did, a woman in her mid-forties stepped out. </p>
<p>"Hello, Clarke. Just finished work?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. That's it until Monday."</p>
<p>"So," started the woman after an awkward silence. "How's your love life? Still single?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean? Of course, I only broke up with Finn last month."</p>
<p>"And you haven't found someone else yet?"</p>
<p>"He put me off relationships for a while."</p>
<p>"Oh, don't be silly, Clarke. If someone treats you bad, you show they you're over him by jumping into bed with someone else as soon as."</p>
<p>Clarke felt her temper rising. She'd had a really shit week at work. And all she wanted to do was have a nice hot shower, and have a date with Netflix, accompanied by a good glass of wine.</p>
<p>"Nia, I'm not the kind of woman who goes out, meets a person, have sex, and then fucks off the next morning."</p>
<p>"Well, you should be. That's how I am, that's where I'm going now, to a bar, see if I can hook up with someone."</p>
<p>"Let me guess, after that, when you wake up in his bed tomorrow, you leave before he wakes up, and then tomorrow night, you go out and do the same thing?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Then, good for you. I'm not this type. Now excuse me." Clarke says before pushing her way past to get in the lift. </p>
<p>She pushed the button with the number seven on, and as the door started to shut, she looks up, "And stop worry about my sex life!"</p>
<p>
  <em>The last thing she saw was Nia making a face.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When the lift doors opened, Clarke stepped out and made her way towards her apartment. As she walked past the door next to hers, she saw it was open and had a quick look inside as she walked past and saw boxes all around the neighbor apartment.</p>
<p>"It's about time someone moved in." Clarke thought. </p>
<p>As the blonde woman reached her door and just as she was getting her keys out of her bag, she heard a smash come from the neighbor followed by a woman swearing. </p>
<p>"Oh shit," the voice said.</p>
<p>"You tell me to be careful while moving your stuff, which I do, and then as soon as we get it to your new home, you go and drop something causing it to smash into pieces." another woman said.</p>
<p>"You know what I'm like, Anya. And besides, it was mine, and if I want to break it, I'll break it."</p>
<p>"But you didn't want to break it though, did you."</p>
<p>"Well, no. But I can always buy another one," the first voice confirmed. </p>
<p>Smiling as she listened to the conversation, Clarke unlocked her door and let herself in.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Clake door closed behind her, the woman who smashed something in the neighbor apartment stepped into the hallway and looked at the door that had just closed. </p>
<p>"Was that my new neighbor?"</p>
<p>"It was. You lucky bastard." Answered the woman called Anya.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I saw her walk past and glance in. She didn't see me. But now that I know what your neighbor looks like, how about I move here, and you have my flat?" Anya asked, raising her eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Fuck off, Anya. I'll knock on her door and introduce myself later. Anyway, I've only got to get a couple of things from the boot of my car, then everything has been moved, so you might as well go."</p>
<p>"I can stay for a bit."</p>
<p>"No, you can't. Aren't you supposed to be at work in an hour?"</p>
<p>Anya looked at her watch. "Oh shit. And I need to shower before going to work." then she started to make her way towards the lifts. "I'll see you later, Mowgli," she called over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Alright. And thanks for your help."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After her shower, Clarke changed into her pajamas, which were a green skimpy short and a camisole to match. She got herself a glass of wine and sat down on her settee, and when she went to get the tv control, she noticed that her phone had two voice messages. </p>
<p>She put her glass down and pushed the button to hear Octavia's voice.  </p>
<p>"Hey C, how are you? I'm just want to apologize." Clarke frowned. "What's she got to apologize for?" she asked herself. </p>
<p>As she carried on listening to the message, she found the answer to her question.</p>
<p>"I told Bellamy what Finn had done and why you broke up with him. I know you told me not to, but you know, how is Bellamy like. He wouldn't let it drop until I told him. And as soon I told him, he flipped his lid, I mean I've seen him mad before but not like this he-"</p>
<p>The first voice message ended, and the second one started, "Sorry, Lincoln just, come home. But anyway, as I was saying, Bellamy got really mad and went round to Finn house, I went with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like killing him." A pause. Like as if Octavia was choosing which words to say.</p>
<p>"Bellamy knocked on his door, and as soon as Finn answered," a sigh. "Bellamy punched him. And I think his broke Finn nose because I heard something crack. Sorry again for telling him, but he's our brother, he cares about you and is only looking out for you. We will go to see you tomorrow, bye." </p>
<p>Clarke chuckled to herself, resolving to ignore her brother's actions for now. As she grabs the tv control, there was a knock on the door. </p>
<p>"Please don't be Nia. I just wanted to relax in peace," she prays, as she walking over to her front door. </p>
<p>When Clarke opened it, she saw a woman stood there about the same height as her, wavy brown hair, a small smile on her face, and the most incredible green eyes that she had ever see.</p>
<p>"Hello," Clarke said after checking the goddess at her door.</p>
<p>"Hello. I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm your new neighbor. I've just moved in next door."</p>
<p>"Well, obviously, if you're my new neighbor."</p>
<p>The brunette laughed. "Obviously." Then she held her hand out. "I'm Lexa."</p>
<p>"Clarke," the blonde said, smiling at her as she reached out to take her hand and shake it. </p>
<p>"Those are really long fingers," Clarke whispered, and soon she realized what she said, she let go of Lexa's hand and moved aside to let her in. </p>
<p>"Do you want to come in?" The blonde asked with a blush, forgetting all the thought of just relaxing alone.</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks." </p>
<p>"Won't your wife be joining us?" Clarke asks. </p>
<p>Lexa laughed. "I'm not married."</p>
<p>"Girlfriend, then?"</p>
<p>"I haven't got a girlfriend."</p>
<p>"Boyfriend?"</p>
<p>Lexa laughed again and walked up to Clarke, shutting the door and looked directly at the blue eyes. "I'm gay and single," she said, before walking, into the blonde living room area. </p>
<p>"Oh, thank god for that." Clarke thought.  </p>
<p>Getting being surprised by her own thought. "Control yourself, Griffin, you just say to Nia that you are not that type."</p>
<p>
  <em> "But for Lexa, I'll make an exception."  </em>
</p>
<p>Shaking her thoughts away, Clarke walked into her living room to find Lexa staring at her. </p>
<p>"Are you hot?" the brunette asked, noticing what Clarke was wearing.</p>
<p>Clarke blushed. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."</p>
<p>"Well, thank you, but I asked if you were hot, because of what you're wearing," Lexa says with a cocky smile.</p>
<p>Clarke looked down at herself and remembered that what she was wearing didn't exactly cover everything. Realizing her mistake, she blushed even more. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be. I'm not." It was Lexa's turn to blush when he realized what he just said. </p>
<p>Clarke laughed. "Would you like a drink, Lexa?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please," the brunette said as she sat down.</p>
<p>"I've only got a wine."</p>
<p>"That's fine." </p>
<p>Clarke walked off into her kitchen and got another glass, poured Lexa drink, and headed back into the living room. She sat down next to Lexa and handed her the glass before picking up her own. </p>
<p>
  <em> Taking a couple of mouthfuls.  </em>
</p>
<p>"Hard day?" Lexa asked, looking at the blonde woman.</p>
<p>"That's an understatement. Try a hard week or better, three weeks before that."</p>
<p>Lexa chuckled. And just then, Clarke's phone rang. "Aren't you gonna get that?"</p>
<p>"It's probably Bellamy."</p>
<p>"Boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"God, no! My brother."</p>
<p>The phone continued to ring, to the point that Clarke had no choice but to answer it. But the moment she hit the accept button, they heard Finn angry voice. </p>
<p>"Clarke. I've had your fucking idiot of a brother round my place. When you dumped me, you said no more contact in any way because you no longer want fuck all to do with me, then what happens? Bellamy turns up at my door and wallops me. I've just left the hospital because he's broke my fucking nose. I would press charges but seeing as I owe you-"</p>
<p>At that point, Finn's voice is so loud that even Lexa can hear. "Excuse me a minute," Clarke whispered to Lexa before walking into her kitchen with the phone on. </p>
<p>"What the fuck makes you think you owe me?" Clarke asked, getting angry. </p>
<p>"So let me get this straight. Because you cheated on me repeatedly, and you were dumb enough to get caught. You think that not reporting Bellamy for what he did, which is what you deserve, makes us even for you cheating on me?"</p>
<p>"Well yeah," Finn answered.</p>
<p>"You know what? You're fucking pathetic. Bellamy should have broken more than your nose." Then she hung upon him.</p>
<p>Picked up the bottle of wine, Clarke headed back to the living room and sat back down next to Lexa. "Sorry about that."</p>
<p>"Don't be," Lexa says, smiling at her.</p>
<p>Clarke smiled back. "More wine?" she asked, noticing Lexa glass was empty. </p>
<p>"Please," the brunette said, holding her glass out for Clarke to fill, which the blonde did, not before filling her own glass back up.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Two bottles of wine and a couple of hours later, both women were laughing on the couch. </p>
<p>And in that couple of hours, they seemed to go from: </p>
<p>
  <em> Sitting away from each other to sitting very close to each other. </em>
</p>
<p>Lexa was relaxed, sat back, and Clarke was sat with her legs crossed facing her. When they both leaned over to put their glass on the table, Lexa turned to face Clarke and saw how close they are. </p>
<p>With the wine talking and a bold move, she leaned towards Clarke and kissed the blonde woman. </p>
<p>
  <em> And Lexa as very happy when she felt Clarke kiss her back.  </em>
</p>
<p>When the kiss became more heated, Clarke pulled back. "Bedroom." She says, standing up and took Lexa's hand. </p>
<p>
  <em> Leading her goddess neighbor to her bedroom. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Clarke woke up the next morning, she noticed four things. </p>
<p>
  <em> One, it was not very light outside, so it must be just after dawn;  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Two, she hadn't got a stitch of clothing on;  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Three, fuck Nia; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And four, Lexa was gone. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This had been in my drafts for so long that I thought it was time to try it out.<br/>So what do you think? Should I continue?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>